


You want clichés? Have some clichés!

by elirwen



Series: summer pornathon 2014 - bonus challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Cliche, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p><p>(I don't usually write like this, but the prompt for this particular challenge were romance novels and all that over the top stuff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want clichés? Have some clichés!

Arthur can’t resist any longer. He needs to get his hands on the beautiful creature standing only a few feet from him. He needs to fall to his knees and recite poetry about the sharpness of his cheekbones, the deep blue of his irises, his plump lips still wet with the red juice of strawberries he picked alongside the road. He needs to kiss every inch of Merlin’s body, listen to soft gasps and moans as he brings him to peak. He needs to murmur sweet words into his ear while making sweet, sweet love to him. 

He crosses the huge chasm of five steps that separates him from his beloved and presses his lips to Merlin’s, capturing his flailing limbs and guiding them to his side. Merlin melts under his touch, his knees buckling when Arthur’s tongue slips into his mouth. A perfect opportunity for Arthur. In one fluid motion, he sweeps Merlin off his feet, carrying him fast towards his bedroom. 

He doesn’t care he needs to climb three sets of stairs or that guards watch them with blatant curiosity in their eyes. He has Merlin and that’s all that matters.

He lays Merlin on his bed, climbing right after him and continuing his onslaught of kisses and nibbles at any exposed skin.

“Arthur!” Merlin shouts when he sucks at his collarbone and claws at Arthur’s back, dragging him closer. His eyes flare gold and they’re both naked.

Arthur hums his approval and starts his explorations of Merlin’s entire body. Merlin is turned into a writhing mess in matter of seconds, coming after first touch of Arthur’s lips at the base of his cock. He shudders with overstimulation when Arthur drags his tongue up his softening cock.

But Merlin is young, it takes very little for him to perk up again with Arthur touching every part of his gorgeous body. He reaches for a jar of oil he keeps beside his bed and wets his fingers, his intent clear. Merlin’s eyes go wide and he’s a bit reluctant to part his legs, almost as if… But that can’t be, not Merlin. He’s too gorgeous to still be pure. 

He circles Merlin’s opening and pushes just a tip of his finger inside, withdrawing quickly when Merlin calls his name, his voice tinged with panic, and closes his thighs on reflex. 

“Sorry,” Merlin gasps out, his eyes glistening with unshed tears and Arthur can’t bear watching any sign of distress on his sweet lover’s face. 

“Nothing to be sorry for,” he whispers, enveloping the trembling man in his arms. ‘I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. I won’t hurt you.”

Merlin relaxes again, leaning in for a kiss. He lets Arthur touch him around his opening a bit more, gasps when Arthur sinks his finger in. Arthur is careful. There’s no need to rush. Not now when he finally has Merlin in his bed, his eyes glazed with lust and pleasure. 

When he finally sinks into the heat of Merlin’s too tight channel, whole world ceases to exist. There’re only them, joined together in the most intimate way possible. He doesn’t dare move, whispering soothing words into Merlin’s ear. Only when Merlin opens his eyes and mouths a silent ‘please’, he starts chasing his own release. He works Merlin’s cock in time with his thrusts, coming when Merlin clenches around him as his own orgasm hits him. 

Sated and completely exhausted, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

When Arthur announces Merlin as his betrothed to the court next morning, absolutely no one is surprised by the news.


End file.
